TOS Era
James T. Kirk & the Enterprise In any reality, James T. Kirk and his crew on board the original starship Enterprise, a Constitution-class vessel, kicked major ass. They were freakin' legends, and if it wasn't for them and their campy stories back in the 1960's, science fiction as a whole would still be a crude genre, but thanks to Gene Roddenberry, and the then Desilu Productions for picking (yes Desi Arnaz and Lucille Ball owned a company, ), created and launched Star Trek. Originally to be called Wagon Train to the Stars. Star Trek would go on to span over forty years, forty years. But hey, the Federation didn't just have James T. Kirk, I mean c'mon after what, six movies we know that there was more to the Federation's Starfleet than just Kirk. Heck there are books about other Captains, again should look that up sometime. Now, here goes, some cast and crew in Jae's Star Trek. Desilu Productions Memory-Alpha: Desilu Star Trek: The Offical Website William McCain & the Revenge Captain William McCain, the descendant of Senator John McCain (hey, the guy might have his moments but he's still a damn veteran, alright, cut him some slack), and forefather of Director Sonya McCain. Will and his crew took on some heavy shit when dealing with the Klingons, before the Organian Peace Treaty was made. This dude took on Pirates, Lyrans, Hydrans, and Gorn, he was in a Federation-class dreadnought. U.S.S. Revenge NCC-1577, the Revenge is not the first ship to bear this name, oh no. The Revenge in fact has a very long history going all the way back to 1577, where she was a race-built galleon, and if you know anything about ships, galleons are not to be played with. So even back in the sixteenth century the Revenge was a ship to not be messed with. She was the first of thirteen, Royal Navy ships to bear the name, so needless to say, McCain's USS Revenge would be number fourteen. William McCain, was not the kind of guy to take lightly to threats, he's your John Wayne, ya know? I'm not gonna kill ya, I'm not gonna kill ya, like hell I'm not gonna kill ya, and bam! Lights out sucka, that was William McCain, a cowboy through and through, not to be upstaged his first officer, Apollo Zacchaeus Keegan, dude his name was freakin' Apollo, how much more badassery can you get? How about making sure your boss doesn't go freakin' Duke Nuke'em on people. Apollo was your poet, and the calm guy in the room. For every Kirk there's a Spock, you know it and I know it. But they were only two people of the senior staff, and you know there's a hella lot more to this dynamic duo, once you get their crew involved. Wanna find out just how badass, the Revenge was? I'm gonna leave some links, and you go check'em out. Naval History: WWII HMS Revenge Wikipedia: HMS Revenge Seafarer: Galleon, HMS Revenge Rebecca Santos & the Walter C. Wann You may not know who this guy is, but he was a Pharmacist's Mate Second Class during World War II, and had some balls, and I quote from the: Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships While on duty with marines engaged in the attack on Gavutu and Tanambogo, Pharmacist's Mate Wann received the Silver Star medal for conspicuous gallantry and "intrepidity during action" on the night of 7 August 1942. Japanese machine guns, raking the causeway between Gavutu and Tanambogo Islands, pinned down the marines with heavy fire. Wann volunteered to cross the area to render aid and return casualties to the aid station. Ignoring the enemy fire and with complete disregard of his own life, he sprinted back and forth, carrying and rendering aid to wounded marines. He remained attached to Marine units in the Guadalcanal campaign until killed in action on 4 November 1942. Oh yeah, he was also awarded the Silver Star, posthumously. Named in his honor, launching January 19th in 1944, the DE-412, Walter C. Wann would go on to receive four battle stars for her service, and was unfortunately scrapped in 1969. This wouldn't stop the United Federation of Planets, from once again honoring a fallen hero. The NCC-1350, Saladin-class starship was not to be punked. Alright sure, one nacelle, hardy har-har, but in all reality despite its size and shape the Saladin was a mean destroyer of her era, and as her namesake she had some balls. Commanded by Rebecca Santos, straight up from East Los Angeles, Santos was your level-headed, stubborn Captain who knew how to fight strategically, I mean hey you can't win Risk without a strategy right? Well neither did Rebecca, the Walter C. Wann often assigned to help out escort convoys was a mean motherfucker, these guys rarely lost a battle, rarely and win they did you knew there'd be a shit storm later. But hey it's not all about the Captain, the Walter C. Wann had a badass medic, Kathleen Spencer, M.D. Spencer isn't the kind of girl that you just walk up to and say Hello Kitty, at least not without getting a right hook to go with it. Spencer spent most of her days in Sickbay patching up the wounded, the idiots, and the Captain. Like I've said before, you can't just have two people, you know this crew was tight and no one could fuck with them no one.